The invention is directed to a frame element for use in a frame mounting of a poster or display sheet in contact with a supporting plate for the poster or, alternatively, for mounting of an inherently stiff poster or the like. The invention is also directed to a frame comprising the frame element.
Frames of different shapes for mounting of posters are previously known. One prior art frame is provided with spring-loaded clamps for clamping the poster against a backing plate. The springs comprised therein are so dimensioned that a clamping force is obtained which is sufficient for holding the poster in position, which creates problems when the clamps should be removed from the poster against the spring force for an eventual secondary adjustment of the position of the poster or removal of the same. Another known frame uses magnetic force for attaching the poster, in which brackets being foldable towards the poster and being made of magnetic material, are arranged to be attracted by a magnetic tape provided on a rear supporting plate along the edge of the poster. The most obvious drawbacks of this frame are that the magnetic tape used will wear out and must be changed after some time of use and that it may involve some problems to obtain a sufficient clamping force, e.g. as a consequence of the character the poster material, from which follows that the range of use of this frame is relatively limited. One further known frame comprises two essentially equivalent frame parts which at one end thereof are interconnected by hinges. During mounting, the poster is positioned between said frame parts which thereafter are pressed against each other and locked. In order to obtain a reasonably uniform distribution of the clamping force along the edge of the poster, said frame parts will have to be dimensioned for a given rigidness, which together with the "double" framework makes a frame of this type comparatively ungainly and unhandy.
The object of this invention is to provide a frame element for the assembly of a frame in which the drawbacks and shortcomings mentioned above are eliminated. One further object of this invention is to provide a frame element having an improved attachment of the poster and a simplified method of mounting. A still further object of this invention is to provide a frame element which is so constructed that it may be manufactured at low cost by an uncomplicated manufacturing method.